Their Destiny
by Potterforever.fanforever
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter together? never! okay maybe. no never potter! lily please? NO


Their Destiny.

Lily Evans sat, perched very close to edge of her desk, legs dangling, as Sirius Black, the tall, dark handsome type every girl wants, except Lily, he was her guy best friend, as well as Remus Lupin, Sirius sat at Lily's feet trying to finish his dare, but the Potions professor was refusing to look up as Sirius was acting well like a four year old child,

"Miss Evans if you would please withdraw your dare so we can get on with the lesson, I am in no mood to tell Mr Black off, as entertaining as it is please," Professor Slughorn addressed Lily loudly,

"Sorry sir, please, the dare has to be done, I did mine and the spell forces him to do that," she gestured to the now covered in ink Sirius, "until a Professor has ago at him, and as this is our third lesson today, I am getting quite tired of vanishing ink from him, you see he has took a liking to following me around all day, and there is no way to reverse the spell, sorry again sir" Lily explained trying to hide laughter, as the Marauders(excluding Sirius) snorted into their text books, and Alice Prewet and Marlene McKinnon(Sirius's Girlfriend) Laughed uncontrollably into their sleeves.

"Yes well, er, Sirius Black, if you do not cease this silly behaviour immediately I will be forced to give you detention." Slughorn raised his voice a small bit, and Sirius sat up, blinking and looking around, "Why am I covered in ink? Lily? _Marlene? _What the **hell **is going on?" Lily sniggered and waved her wand, clearing the ink off his body and smiling, his dare was compete, Marlene's turn, Lily turned to her bestfriend, then smirked in Alice's direction, "Marlene, your dare needs to be completed!" she laughed and Sirius took his wand from Potter, and waved it over Marlene's head, they all had the same dare, but different age's Marlene was now a 13 year old stroppy girl who hated everyone, and everything.

"WHAT ARE YOU DUMB NUTS LOOKING AT?!" she screamed, unleashing a new fit of giggles,

"Miss McKinnon, calm now, or I **will** give you detention!" Slughorn shouted at Marlene who instantly looked around surprised,

"Er sir? Why will you give me detention?" she asked, and Sirius booed,

"So unfair sir, you know we only wanted some fun, in these dark times!" Sirius barked a dog like laugh and pulled Marlene towards him, squealing she didn't refuse when he pulled her onto his lap, "its not fair, you got so much shorter time than me!" he whined to her,

"'cus Lily asked all the teachers to lay off on you this morning, saying they had to let you off, 'cus apparently you got another howler from home!" Marlene finished with a smile then stood, walking over to Lily, "You have to do the next spell Lil's , only you Sirius learnt it!" Lily sighed and stood from her desk, making a be-line for James Potter, the school heart throb(second after Sirius) who every girl wanted, apart from Lily that is, "Potter," he nodded and gulped, he was going to become a two year old, and have to follow Lily all day, "someone take his wand," And Remus leaned forward and snatched if off the desk, securing it in his pocket, "This won't hurt a bit Potter," she cast the spell as James shouted, "Ow!"

Lily sniggered, "I lied" and with that she walked off waiting for the spell to set, it didn't take long , as she sat down she heard, "I WANT MY MOMMY! LILY! WHERE'S MOMMY?" sighing she turned around, "Mommy's not here, sorry" and hiding a laugh she turned back around, seeing Alice and Marlene's faces and bursting out in laughter.

"Miss Evans, remove the Head Boy into the corridor and please, put a silencing charm on him, I am starting to get a headache, and do not forget his belongings," Professor McGonagall rubbed her temples as the Marauders, (excluding James) Alice and Marlene were in fits of giggles, James' dare was the last of the lot, (Peter Pettigrew had refused to play) and by far the most funny.

"Come on you, time for dinner" Lily snorted as she pulled James off the floor, careful not to take his hand she took his wrist and pulled, dragging him out of the transfiguration room, catching the bag Remus had threw at her, shrunk down, "Er thanks Professor, I think I need to find a willing teacher to actually shout at him, he's been like this since third lesson, I'm getting sick of it to be honest." Lily laughed again as McGonagall waved her away, and gave her look that said 'not my job'.

"So Evans, how long was I out? As in completely lost my mind and trailing around after you 'out'" James turned to Lily after Professor Dumbledore has restored him to his normal seventh year state,

"Well, you tried you come in the girls' bathroom with me, and I had to scold you so much, until Remus came out of class and babysat you until I was finished so…you were pretty out yeah" Lily laughed and turned to look at him, they were walking alone down a deserted corridor, smiling slightly at how he absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair.

"What!" Sirius shouted, making Lily and James jump as they entered the Gryffindor common room, "For all of us?"

Remus nodded and proceeded to read the letter aloud, "To James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black;

Sorry that I have headed no warning, but please come to my office immediately,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S I like Angel Cake"

"Er Angel Cake?" Sirius asked, obviously amused,

"Password for his office," Lily answered as she climbed out of the portrait hole, "Hurry up, he said **immediately**!"

As they entered Dumbledore's office they found none other than Severus Snape sitting by the desk accompanied by McGonagall and the headmaster,

"Ah now we begin, I came to my office earlier today and a note explaining that you must all five read it, it is explaining that in the future Lily and James have a son," She Glanced over at James as realisation dawned on her face, she saw it than, the tiny flicker of hope fill his face, he looked cute, wait, what? Was there something there between the two?

" named Harry who grows up to defeat Voldemort, " there were slight flinches from McGonagall and Lily, Dumbledore ignored this and carried on, "however we cannot change too much of the future, I have been informed, that you Mr Snape become a spy, on the Order's side, and give us information on Voldemort, I trust you to make this decision in life as it will help of our changing the future lives of James and Lily, if you do not however, I was told that James and Lily risk their lives to save their son , and are in turn both murdered by Voldemort himself."

Tears running down her face, Lily stood, and ran from Dumbledore's office, "Sir, should I..?" James turned from the door and started to stand as the headmaster nodded, and James exited the office in search of Lily.

"Lily? Are you okay?" he found her sitting under the Gryffindor stairs, sobbing quietly,

"no-_hic_-I-_hic-_I-_hic-_I-_hic_-am-_hic-_sorry!" she finished, as James sat beside her, pulling her into his arms, as she collapsed into him,

"Lily, there's no need to be sorry, I understand, we've both just learnt that we are going to be married in the future, have son who defeats Voldemort, and then we die!" he laughed but it was empty, finally noticing she had entwined her arms around his waist and was drifting into sleep he smiled as she whispered, "Thank you James, maybe you're not so bad after all," and she fell asleep.

And that's how Sirius and Remus found them, in each other's arms, and snoring softly, "Aw how cute do they look Moony!" Sirius cooed, and forcefully shook James, waking Lily instead,

"What the hell?!"she all but screamed, then realisation dawned on her face as she remembered last light, "Oh OH! Holey Crap!" she looked at James's sleeping figure then at their intertwined body's then up at Sirius and Remus, who were both grinning madly, "NOTHING HAPPENED!" She said sternly trying to prise James's arms from around her waist, causing him to smile and hold her tighter, "James, I know you are awake, let me go now!" he smiled and opened his eyes,

"Hey guys! Pads, Moony? Why are you here may I ask? And Lily no, I'm comfortable!" she sighed and gave up, sticking her hand up in front of Sirius, hauling herself and James off the floor.

"well well! What went on last night?" Remus laughed and Lily sent him a glare, he just smiled back,

"Sirius please, if you care for me at all, you will get him to RELEASE me!" Lily pleaded, "Pretty please?" she asked again batting her eyelashes and unleashing her puppy dog eyes, which she knew Sirius couldn't say no to.

"Prongs, do you realise that if you don't let go of her, you will have no, and I repeat NO arms to do anything?" Sirius looked at his best friend, meeting his eyes.

James gulped and unsnaked his arms from Lily's waist, sending her a grin and mouthing 'sorry'.

"Its fine, and thanks Sirius, now it's a Saturday, I'm going to bed." She pivoted on her heel, and stalked off, but not before she heard Sirius say to James, "She called you James! Its in the bag now!"

"20 points from Gryffindor Black!" she shouted as she rounded the corner,

"When did you call me Black?!" Sirius shouted back,

"When did you talk about me behind my back?" she shouted and laughed, as she heard James, Remus, and Sirius's laughter echo back up to her, "See you later guys! Periwinkle" she said to the portrait and climbed through into common room, only to find Alice and Marlene waiting for her, arms crossed until they saw her.

"Lily Evans where the bloody hell were you last night, we were so worried!" Alice ran to her friend and hugged her,

"Sorry guys, er I had to go and see Dumbledore, then I fell asleep in the corridor and-"

She was cut off by Marlene, "Yeah we know that, Sirius and Remus told us you ran out of Dumbledore's office in tears and Ja-Potter went after you, and you've only just got in and its-" she checked her watch, "Half ten in the morning! So where have you been with Potter?"

Lily almost chocked on her pumpkin juice, "Why do you always assume that I'm up to something! And I was with him, he was comforting me, and we fell asleep, THAT IS ALL!" Lily explained, and sighed, as James, Sirius and Remus came laughing into the common room, "MARLEY!" Sirius shouted and picked up Marlene and swung her round as she giggles, Lily turned and met James's hopeful eyes, laughing she held one hand up silence him,

"James. Don't even think about it!" still laughing , every one silenced, and Lily turned around, "What? Oh, yeah"

Lily laughed and smiled at Marlene and Alice, Remus and Sirius, and James grabbed her waist again, this time she didn't protest, but a tingle raced up her back and she fought a blush creeping up her neck, she turned and face him to give him a smile, but was met with his lips crashing against hers, she was shocked for a moment but found herself responding, it was like it was only her and James in the world, she twisted her hands in his hair as his intertwined around her waist and back, eventually they both had to come up for air, but when hazel eyes met emerald it was the same shaky feeling, they were alone, but the moment was broke when they both heard a loud laugh followed by three uncertain others,

"Knew it! You owe me three gallions Moony!" Sirius barked but stopped instantly when he saw Lily's glare,

"You bet on your two bestfriends? Sirius that's low…" Lily shook her head, "and you Rem! What possessed you?" she pointed a finger at them, but stopped when she heard James laugh beside her, "Lily, they've had a bet going since last year,"

"Oh" was all she could manage, somehow her anger had disappeared as soon as she heard his voice.

"Wow, James you are the only one who can do that! And trust me I've seen her mom try!"

Marlene laughed and Alice joined in, but when she saw James and Lily's confused faces she explained,

"Well usually when Lily is angry no one can stop her rampage, but it's like your voice and bam! She's calm again!" Alice chuckled as she explained, and Marlene smiled.

Lily turned back to James to see him grinning widely, she returned it brushed her lips against his teasingly, "Lily?" he murmured, she pulled back with a questionable look on her face,

"will you go out with me?" she smiled and pushed her lips against his again, "sorry didn't quite catch that," she could hear his grin, as she pulled back to smother him in a hug whispering "yes.." in his ear so no one heard but him, moving away from him she grabbed Alice's hand and pulling Marlene away from Sirius dragged them both up stairs, a wide grin plastered to her face.

"So…?" Marlene raised an eyebrow ,

LINE

"So…?" Remus raised an eyebrow,

"She said yes!" James grinned.

"Well obviously! After the way she didn't push you away and slap you, and the way she kissed you back, Bloody hell Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed,

LINE

"I said yes! He asked me and I said yes…" lily smiled at her two bestfriends,

"Well nah! The way you kissed him back, you would be mad not to, so…detail's!"

Marlene shouted and Alice shushed her.

"Well, it just felt fight you know? And-" she was cut off by a first year who had tumbled through their dorm door,

"erm, Lily and Marlene?" she asked, and the girls nodded, "Sirius and James are trying to get up here so they asked me to come up here and relay this message ; Ladies, there are two love sick boys down here who's girl friends are needed, oh and Frank wanted Alice but refused to try and get up the stairs." The girl finished nodded her head and ran back down the stairs, the three best friends looked at each other and snorted, "SIRIUS ORION BLACK" Lily shouted, "IM COMING!" Lily looked to her friends to tell them what her plan was and ran down the stairs,

"OOH FRANK IM COMING!" Marlene shouted, shaking her head at her friends antics Alice shouted, "JAMES IM COMING!"

James looked scared as Lily ran past him and to Sirius, what? Then Marlene ran and hugged Frank, almost knocking him over, then he finally got it and started laughing as Alice hugged him her head barley reaching his shoulders, "Er Frank I think this is yours,"

"Yeah er Sirius I think, whatever this is yours I believe."

"yeah James wanna get Fire away from me?" Sirius laughed as Lily untangled herself from him only to look him in the eye,

"What did you just call me?" Sirius froze,

"Shit." He looked at her, "Lily I'm sorry, really it slipped out!" but it didn't help tears were pouring down Lily's cheeks and the other five stood helpless watching Sirius's attempts at calming Lily, no one knew what had happened, but they did know that Sirius knew things about Lily that no one else did, they were old friends.

Lily had collapsed to her knees and Sirius had joined her, tears threatening to fall down his face, "Lily, hun I'm so sorry, so sorry" it was barely a whisper as he pulled her into a giant bear hug,

"I know it sounds really stupid but, What the hell?" Remus voiced everyone's thoughts as Lily sobbed silently into Sirius's chest as his tears rolled off his face and into her red hair.

Sirius looked up over Lily's head, and smiled watery to his girlfriend and bestfriends, 'I'll tell you later' he mouthed to them all, "Lily? Lil's we need to get you a calming potion, Prongs will you take her, get me some two would you?" James walked over and helped Sirius pull Lily to her feet, but she swayed and fell back, catching her James picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing, humming softly as Lily pushed her head into James's chest and sobbed, "Lily what was that back there, you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to, I'm just concerned" he looked down as she spoke, shifting her weight to open a door,

"Its okay, I want to talk," Lily said, surprising James, "When I was about seven, and I had been friends with Sirius for around a year, and him and my dad used to joke that my hair was on fire, then came the nickname 'Fire' but when I was nine, my dad went out to work, and on the way home he-he was stabbed, and then ended the nick-name Sirius came to funeral with, me, my dad was like what your dad is to him now," James understood, and nodded, willing her to carry on, "Well we went to the funeral, and me and Sirius were so upset, everyone refused to call me fire anymore, and when I broke down back there it wasn't because it reminded me of Dad, well not all of it anyway, its was because I missed people calling me that, it used to make me feel safe, and it still does, I got so upset, I really wish someone had the courage to call me it, because then I'd have someone to talk to about it all, I tried to talk to Sirius, but you know what he's like when he's angry or upset, so I couldn't, my mom was in denial and my sister hated me, so I had no one to turn to, I guess I'm happy now, I've got you, I can talk to you, and I will try with Sirius, make him understand, and then Marlene and Alice, and even Remus, you are all my family now, and I don't know what I would do without you all!" she finished and yawned, we had reached the hospital wing now and Madame Pomfrey came running over surprised, "Oh dear what's happened?"

"Just need a calming potion miss, and two, Sirius needs one two, they've both sort of had a long day." James looked at the witch sleeping in his arms, and gratefully took the potion and memorised the instructions, then headed back to the common room.

He entered just as Sirius got up to find them, "Prongs! She alright?" his voice was shaky, and he took the potion and drowned it in one, as James lay Lily down, "Yeah, she told me Sirius, she needs you, just let her talk to you, instead of just blocking it all out, she wants to talk, I think it really helped when she was talking to me, she calmed down a bit and, seriously

Sirius, I've set myself up there haven't I? but just talk to her when she wakes." James looked serious, and he went to sit by Lily's head taking her hand.

_'they deserve each other'_ Sirius thought as he watched his two bestfriends, _'no they belong together.'_

Chapter Two

The next day went as normal for some students, but for the Marauder's , Marlene, Alice and Frank it wasn't, Sirius and Lily refused to move from their bed, at all.

"Lily, hun you need to get up, they made me get up so you need to two." Sirius sat on Lily's bed gently shaking her,

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET UP THOSE STAIRS!?" Lily's eyes flung open as she registered his voice, anger bubbling inside her,

"Careful Lily, I changed, remember I told you that, if you wanna stay here today I can tell the others and we'll talk yeah?" Lily nodded and Sirius walked to the door,

"oh and Sirius? Tell James sorry I'm not there" she said as he walked out of her dorm, a few moments later he returned, as his dog form and jumped on to Lily's lap as she laughed, "well, where do I start Padfoot?" she said using his dogs name,

"when I broke down back there it wasn't because it reminded me of Dad, well not all of it anyway, its was because I missed people calling me that, it used to make me feel safe, and it still does, I got so upset, I really wish someone had the courage to call me it, because then I'd have someone to talk to about it all, I tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't talk, its like you clammed up, and I'm sorry, I really am Sirius" she blurted as a fat tear ran into his fur, she tickled him behind the ear causing him to lick her, a lot.

"Oi, Padfoot! Get off girlfriend!" James appeared, but he laughed as Sirius carried on, "Two can play at that game!" Lily laughed as James formed into his stag, and gracefully jumped onto the bed tackling Padfoot,

"Guys, it's great having two guys fight over you, but when one's your boyfriend and ones your bestfriend just makes it weird, and you two being animals makes me sound insane to say I talk to you!" she finished with a smile , and looked up to see both of them sitting on Marlene's bed grooming each other, "Ew that's disturbing, and Padfoot do you realise that Marlene will have your head if she finds fur on her covers, let alone her boyfriends!"

Sirius sat up and instantly he was himself again, and pushed Ja-Prongs off the bed, resulting in a mass fight, in their human forms with Lily laughing her head off.

"Guys cool it, I'm going to get ready so…out!" she pulled them apart and pushed them towards the door, "Out! Now!"

As Lily reached the great hall she found James waiting for her with a grimace on his face, "What's wrong?"she asked as he took her hand, leading her to the great hall,

"At least you missed it, Marlene and Sirius." He added seeing the look on her face.

Smiling she followed him into the great hall, and grimaced as she saw her two bestfriends, Marlene sitting on Sirius's lap, snogging his face off. "Guys, if you mind I want to eat," Lily stated as she sat down, laughing as Remus and Peter gagged into their dinner plates.

"Shut it Lames!" Marlene and Sirius shouted at the same time, then seeing the questionable look's on their friends faces Sirius nodded for her to explain, "Lames Lily and James, it's a mix up see!" she smiled as James pulled Lily into a hug,

"Er Guys, who's that?" Peter asked nudging Sirius and pointing in the direction of the doors, an exact copy of James had walked in, and the real James shouted, "Oi! Who stole my face!" while others laughed thinking it was a joke, the marauders Lily, Marlene, Alice and Frank all looked worried at seeing their friends copy walk to the Hufflepuff table and sit down, then getting up looking confused and sitting next to Sirius and Marlene.

"Hey Padfoot," the Imposter stated, "Evans" he nodded curtly at Lily, not even looking in the real James's direction,

"You, cannot, call me Padfoot, you are an imposter!" Sirius shouted, pulling his wand on the imposter, "And that is not Evans, it is Lily!"

"Pads what you talking about? I am not an imposter!" 'James' laughed and Sirius stood up walked over to him pointing his wand in his face, muttering a spell no one could hear and suddenly the James imposter was transformed into a fifth year Hufflepuff, who was looking very scared,

"Get back to your own table, before either of them hit you !" Lily shouted, seeing James and Sirius with their fists balled up and red in the face, "Guys calm it please, James please!" James turned at the sound of her voice and instantly calmed and sat down next to her,

"Sirius I swear if you don't sit at this goddamn table right now I swear I will slap you!" Marlene shouted and the group laughed, as Sirius cowered and sat down next to Marlene.

"Anyway, guys, if you please students and professors, I have an announcement to make!" Marlene shouted and stood on the table, "Lily Evans and James Potter are going out! She said yes!"

James and Lily looked down at the table bright red creeping up their faces, "SIT DOWM MARLY!" Lily hissed and Marline complied a smug look on her face.


End file.
